


Just Breathe

by Viillanelles



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: 1x08 AU, Alternate Ending, But we all deserve a happier ending right now, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viillanelles/pseuds/Viillanelles
Summary: An alternate ending to the finale that doesn't involve any stabbings (seriously Eve, why did you do that??)





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Lets be honest, this would never really happen. But a girl can dream, right?

“I’ve never done anything like this before.” The confession lies heavy in the air, makes things feel more real. She is in Villanelle’s apartment, in her bed, so close she can feel the assassin's breath ghosting across her face.

“Don’t worry,” a reassuring voice chimes in. “I know what I’m doing.” The confession only sends Eve’s blood boiling, strengthening her ever building need for revenge. Her hands tremble, she reaches for the knife by her side. This has to end, she has to stop it, she has to make things right, she has to--

“Wow.” Her voice is sudden, a sense of disbelief notable. Her eyes widen just a fraction, a small reaction that others may have missed, but not Eve. “That was rude.”

“Yeah,” Eve agrees, teeth clenched. Her hand is shaking, she hopes the blonde hasn’t noticed. A few seconds pass and neither make a move, the silence seems to stretch on for an eternity. Suddenly, a hand reaches out to caress Eve’s face.

She nearly drops the weapon, flinching, but somehow manages to keep it in her grip. It feels like the world is spiraling around her, she doesn’t know who she is anymore, what she’s doing here. Why was she chasing after Villanelle in the first place? It certainly wasn’t out of a sense of duty to her work.

“Eve.” Her voice is like a melody, quiet and calm and it makes Eve feel things that she shouldn’t. “You don’t have to do that. Please, just rest.” The way she says it calmly, no trace of fear, should make Eve angrier, but it doesn’t. The knife falls limply to the bed and tears fill her eyes.

“Oh god,” Eve begins, trying to steady her wild emotions. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” It seems her whole body is trembling now, the adrenaline wearing off and leaving her in horror at her actions.

“Shhh,” cooes Villanelle, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “It’s alright Eve, you’re alright.” She’s being more sincere than Eve has ever heard her, there’s no hint of teasing in her voice, no seemingly ever present smirk on her face.

Eve finds herself being pulled closer to Villanelle, arms wrapping around her in an awkward embrace. She should feel scared, but instead she feels safe, like she’s where she is meant to be. The thought is sappy, preposterous truly, yet she can’t deny it. 

Her tears flow freely now, she couldn’t stop them if she wanted to. “Just breathe,” says Villanelle, rubbing her back soothingly, an action that seems unfitting for her yet comforting at the same time.

Eve’s breathing finally begins to even out, her body feels heavier than she can ever recall. She can feel her eyes drooping, but can’t find it in herself to fight off the drowsiness. The last thing she feels before drifting off to sleep is a kiss on the forehead, followed by a quiet, “good night, my Eve.”

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the sappiest and most ooc fic I've ever written, but oh well. That finale killed me and I'm a mess right now, so lets just pretend they both had a nice ending, okay?


End file.
